


Lost and Found

by thedinokid



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Carmilla, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedinokid/pseuds/thedinokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always great to end a day of Christmas shopping with a rollercoaster ride until JP had to see it up close and personal. It may not be the best idea after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Hearing the screams of the children, JP’s face became livid. Yes, he was a fan of technology but seeing a rollercoaster in the physical world was a whole different story. No YouTube video could ever prepare him for his doom. It was like twice the height of Danny and he was already afraid of the six foot two redhead. Imagine twice the fear. It made JP’s heart beat faster. He almost got sick thinking about going through that horrendous triple loop. LaFontaine tugged at his arm and their smile was so wide, JP was blinded by their excitement.

“Come on, Jeep. It’s going to be fun! You’ve been talking about this for hours during shopping and you back out now?” LaFontaine said.

“I-I think it’s best for me to sit down for now. Besides, who will watch the bags?” JP said.

“Good point.”

 

LaF caught up to the queue with Laura and Danny who were bickering about the height restriction.

“Honestly, Danny, I’m five foot two. I pass the height restriction by seven inches. I’m more worried about you, hitting your head on the tracks,” Laura said.

“You did not just say that!” Danny said as she wrapped her arm around Laura’s neck and ruffled her hair.

JP laughed as he watched them continue the height difference conversation. He saw LaFontaine put their hand above their head and slide it above Laura’s head. Laura pouted while Danny and LaF laughed. JP was about to witness Laura Hollis’s great hike to Mt. Danny when he heard a child cry for their mommy. Since he was the nearest adult, JP approached the child and bent down to their eye level.

“Hello, are you lost?” JP asked.

“M-m-my mommy!” the little boy cried.

“You lost your mum?” The boy nodded while wiping away snot dripping from his nose.

“I lost my mum too in 1870 but that’s besides the point,” JP muttered quickly.

He offered his back to the kid. “Hop on, hold tight, and we’ll find your mum.”

The kid got on JP’s shoulders and held tight to his head. It was a safety bonus that the kid’s hands were sticky. Thanks to his vampiric strength, it was no problem carrying a kid and tons of shopping bags in one go.

“So what is your name?” JP asked.

“Arnold,” the kid sniffled.

“Well, Arnold, my name is JP. So where was the last time you saw your mum?”

“Over there,” he pointed at the stand selling pretzels and hotdogs.

JP walked up to the Galaxyland Treats stand but the employee was busy with customers so he didn’t want to bother asking them.

“Do you see your mum anywhere?”

“Nn-nn.” the kid shook his head.

JP sighed. He’s not sure where to bring this kid and if they wander around more, then the chances of missing this little kid’s mom would go higher. A lightbulb went on in his head (but not like how it used to be).

“Hey, Arnold, can you see any lost-and-found signs?” JP asked.

The boy looked around for a couple of minutes before he pointed at a small office with the lost-and-found sign. They headed over there and JP talked to the girl in charge. He was allowed to leave the boy there but Arnold didn’t want to go down from his shoulders until JP agreed to wait with him.

“Are you sure it’s okay, sir?” the girl asked.

“It’s fine. I can wait,” JP said.

Arnold climbed down and he flashed a smile at JP. They sat together on a bench and watched the time pass by counting who had a stuffed Minion tucked under their arm. JP counted ten kids when a distressed lady came running towards their direction.

“Mommy!” Arnold stood up and ran towards his mom. She scooped him up and kissed him soundly on the cheek.

“JP helped me!” he pointed to JP. JP waved awkwardly at Arnold’s mom.

“Thank you, thank you! How can I ever repay you?” she asked.

“No, this is enough. You and Arnold finding each other is good enough,” JP said.

The mother bowed to JP then left with Arnold. JP felt relieved that the kid found his mom until he heard familiar voices.

“I told you it would be ridiculous to find JP in a --”

LaFontaine’s words were lost when they found JP by the lost-and-found office. They ran to him.

“Where were you?” LaF demanded.

“I helped a kid who got lost and I forgot that you were probably waiting for me and I shouldn’t have wandered off too far,” JP explained.

They ruffled through their bag for something and LaF thrust a phone onto JP’s hand.

“Here. I forgot to mention to you that you had a phone so I would never have to lose you again,” LaF said.

“But it’s not yet Christmas,” JP said, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Doesn’t have to be to give you stuff,” LaF replied.

JP didn’t know what else to say so he opened up his arms for a hug and LaF hugged him.

“Also good job on helping that kid. You get to be on the nice list this Christmas.”

JP chuckled. A nice Christmas for the first time in years.


End file.
